Candy From A Stranger
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - One Shot - AU No pirates, dated to current times - Mom always told me not to take candy from strangers. Saying that bad things will happen. But this piece of candy was just to tempting to say no...
1. Disclaimer Page

Disclaimer Page: Candy From A Stranger

B does not own One Piece, or Kaytlyn, Arabella, and Ran.

B does own Mia.

**Rated M** for adult scenes.

**Main Focus:** LawxOC

Once again, this is a "just for fun" story idea. You don't have to like it. But if you do, please leave a review. If you don't, keep your flames to yourself. I don't care if you don't like it. If you have any questions, you are free to PM me.


	2. Temptation

"_You mustn't ever take candy from strangers hunny."_

"_But why mommy?"_

"_If you do, bad things can happen. They might even take you away from mommy."_

"_Wah! I don't want that! I promise I won't ever take candy from strangers!"_

"Nngh…" a female groaned, buried under the covers of her bed. Hands poked from under them as the girl hidden stretched before sitting up. The covers slid off her figure as she rubbed her eyes. Her silver hair was in all directions and her blue eyes were yelling that the morning sun was much too bright. She had to agree. Getting out of bed, she walked over to her door and wrenched it open, heading straight to the bathroom, ignoring the groans and curses from her roommate.

Forty-five minutes…or just about…later, she emerged refreshed and ready to take on the day. Dressed in a blue shirt, black vest, black shorts, knee-high blue and black socks, and calf-high converse, she made her way to the kitchen and flopped down at the table. One of her three room-mates was already dressed, ready, and was bustling about the kitchen. She was like a mom. The silver haired female chuckled at the thought.

"KAYTLYN! RAN! GET UP AND GET OUT HERE!" the woman yelled before continuing to bustle around the kitchen. Then she turned on the female at the table. "And you, Mia, should be helping set the table!"

Mia slyly grinned and stuck her tongue out at her friend before getting up and getting the silverware. The occasion was rare that they all got to eat breakfast together. Normally one or two of them were missing, at school early, work, whatever came up. Since all four were in the house, Arabella took full advantage of it.

A couple minutes later, after Arabella snapped motherly-like at missing females, the two girls stumbled out of their rooms and sat at the table. Neither were dressed for the day. Kaytlyn, with her messy long black hair and blue eyes, was still dressed in her PJs and was currently hugging a yellow whale stuff animal. Why was it yellow? No one really knew but she won it from a claw machine when she was little and hasn't gotten rid of it since.

Ran, on the other hand, chose to come to the table half-naked. Topless with only shorts on. Arabella quickly caught this and sent the tired female back to the room to get a top. When she came back, Arabella finally let them be fed. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon…their favorites.

Mia stretched as she helped clear the table. After eating, the other two girls were now wide awake and fully dressed. "So…I heard from a little bird that there is a new club in town~" Mia sang out as she wiped down the table with a wash cloth.

"Oh? We're going right? Please please please!" Kaytlyn pleaded, bouncing on her heels as she dried the dishes that were handed to her.

Arabella chuckled as she washed the dirty dishes, shaking her head. She knew her friends. Of course they were going. She wasn't much of a party girl though. But knowing them, they would drag her to it somehow. At least she could attempt to be a wall flower.

Ran was pretty much like Kaytlyn, excited and ready to go check out this place. After all, she loved parties. Cute boys, dancing, and the booze! Grinning, she finished her part of the cleaning before flopping down on the couch, sprawling out. Mia grinned evilly before sitting on her friend, earning a grunt and a yell of "HEY!" from the female before she was shoved to the ground.

Mia laughed as the other two girls joined in, thus resulting in a tickle and pillow fight. They all stopped when they were out of breath, laughing and laying scatted on the floor. Ran grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. If they were going to a club, it wouldn't be until much later. It was still morning. So now was just too waste time.

And waste time they did. Before they knew it, it was hitting night. Mia threw her hair into a high mess with a clip holding it. Ran was dressed in an off-shoulder green sweater with brown shorts and matching boots. Attached to her shorts was a chain that had snake charms decorating it. Her brown hair was thrown into a bun with loose strands framing her face. Kaytlyn dressed in a long sleeve fishnet with a green skull t-shirt above it, a black and green plaid chain skirt, and black boots. Kaytlyn's hair stayed free, but a skull clip kept her bangs back. Arabella dressed the same as she always did. Party or not. She wore a blue half sleeve shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of boots. Her red hair was down to her shoulders but she had a feather accessory dangling from it. Each girl wore a bracelet that they all got when they moved in with each other. The bracelet was silver, with a birthstone gem in the center. The style of the bracelet itself depended on the girl. Mia's was a dragon, wrapping around her wrist from nose to tail. Arabella's had a tiger, Kaytlyn's was a whale, and Ran's was a snake.

Once each girl was ready, the four walked out, locked up, and walked the streets. Turns out the new place wasn't that far away. Besides, if anyone wanted to start with them, they were pretty skilled in getting out of a mess if it was brought upon them. But nothing happened as the girls happily chatted to each other as they went on their way.

When they got there, music was blaring and lights lit up the block. People were lined up for miles. Mia walked to the front and the other three girls looked at each other. What was their crazy friend doing? Following her, they saw her chatting with the bouncer as the people in line glared at her and mumbled curses towards the female. Mia didn't care, instead choosing to continue pouting to the blonde male in front of her.

"Come on Killer. You know he invited me tonight!"

"I know Mia. But you can't just cut in front of all these patiently waiting people…"

Both Mia and Killer looked at the crowed, currently glaring or talking among themselves. Killer chuckled before crossing his arms and stepping aside. "Fine fine. But you owe me a drink later!"

Mia grinned and nodded, patting the male on the arm and pulling her friends inside. Killer was an old dueling mate in her old dojo where she learned how to use a sword; him and the club owner. Though they didn't see each other often, they still kept in touch through their cellphones and computers. The four girls walked in and looked at the place in awe. Lights were bouncing off the walls, music blaring even louder, and people dancing, laughing, and talking.

Kaytlyn made the first move, spotting a very sexy – in her opinion – blonde male near the dance floor. Sure, he was talking to other females but she was sure she could change that. Skipping off, she soon disappeared into the crowed. Arabella was next, having decided to become a wall flower near the bar. A man with green hair noticed her and soon struck up a conversation. He even bought her a drink. Ran was next to disappear into the sea of dancing people. It sounded exciting and she wanted in on it. A black haired male wearing an odd straw hat was dancing away and laughing.

Mia looked around before shrugging and going to the bar. She knew her old friend would be working behind it. And he was. The bright red hair stood out more than anything in this place. "Eustass~," she called, waving as she sat at the bar next to the man he was speaking too. Eustass stopped his conversation and looked at the silver haired female and grinned, before chucking a glass he was cleaning at her. Squeaking in surprise, she caught it before glaring at him. "That was dangerous you jerk! What if I didn't catch that?"

"Then you would be buying me a new glass."

"How does that work?"

"Cause I said so."

"But you would have been the cause of it breaking…"

"Yep."

"You suck."

"I'm not you babe but I think I can make an exception after closing," he smirked, crossing his arms as she slammed the glass on the bar top and almost shattering the poor thing as she made a face in disgust.

The man he was previously talking to watched the two in amusement. He picked up his own glass and downed the rest of his alcohol before letting out a chuckle as they continued to go back and forth at each other. "Eustass-ya. Girlfriend?"

Both froze before Eustass laughed and Mia twitched. "Girlfriend! With this brat? No way!"

"BRAT! I'll have you know that I kicked your ass back in the dojo!"

Eustass stopped laughing and glared at the smaller female, "You said you would never bring that up…ever."

Mia only smirked before finally looking at the male next to her. Her breath caught so cliché like. She must have been watching to many romance movies. The man next to her had short messy black hair and gray eyes. If she looked closely, she saw bags under them. Stress maybe? Looking back at Eustass, she saw him still glaring at her but would glare at the man next to her for chuckling.

Sighing, Eustass rubbed his head before turning fully to the man, "Law, this brat is Mia. She and I were what you would call childhood friends. We trained at the same dojo when we were younger. Mia, this is Law," he introduced.

"What? No 'I met him because…'?" Mia teased before turning to Law and holding out her hand.

Law chuckled once more before shaking the girls hand, "There isn't much to tell. Just old college buddies I guess."

"Out of college already?"

"Graduated early with high marks. Went off to be a doctor."

Mia pouted. She wished she was out of college already. Being a doctor was supposed to take YEARS. She was aiming to be a history teacher. Ordering a drink for herself, she and Law soon were engrossed with their own conversation as Eustass went back to work.

"Wanna dance?" he suddenly asked, startling her.

She nodded her head and smiled, before jumping off her seat and taking his offered hand. Law led the two of them to the dance floor, where she spotted her friends and fellow people from school. The music continued it's fast pace. She smirked at the man she was dancing with and turned so her back was to him. Her hips shook with the music and the occasional tease of grinding. His hands found her hips and they continued on for what felt like hours.

Mia felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned, soon seeing hazel staring right back at her. Blinking, she tilted her head to the side, "Yes Arabella?"

"I'm getting out of here. I'm tired so Zoro is going to walk me home to make sure I'm safe," Arabella stated, nodding her head to the green haired man next to her.

Mia looked at the man, staring him down before nodding her head. Turning back to Arabella, she smiled and leaned in to whisper to her friend. "Don't do anything I would do. And if you do…make sure to protect yourself~," she teased, dodging a smack from her friend.

The two soon left, leaving Law and Mia on the dance floor once more. But the call of drinks came back and they got off, sitting back down at the bar. Law ordered drinks for him and her, as they continued on their conversation from earlier. She felt at ease with this man. Soon, she and him were heading out. Neither were drunk, but were tipsy. Mia quickly scouted out one of her friends, Ran, who was in a corner chatting with a bunch of people. Kaytlyn was nowhere to be found in the crowed. Hopefully she was safe either way.

Walking down the street, she noticed they were going the opposite way of her own home. In a normal occasion, she would feel insecure and excuse herself to go home. But she was already drawn in with Law. It wasn't really normal for her to be like this. They continued to walk until he walked into an apartment complex. He held the door open for her and soon led her up a flight of stairs and to the complex 6-06. Opening the door, he walked in and dropped his keys on the side table near the door. She followed, looking around.

It was well kept, that's for sure. A small living room, a kitchen, and a hall that she guessed lead to the bedroom. Standing near the door, she shuffled her feet, unsure as what to do. Law noticed this and grabbed two beers from the fridge and snatching a bowl of candy from the counter and flopping down on the couch. Looking back, he smirked and nodded his head towards him. "Come on now, don't be all shy."

Mia rolled her eyes and took off her shoes before dropping down on the couch next to him. He handed her a beer and soon held out the bowl of candy. Raising a brow at this, chuckled.

"My mom told me all the time not to take candy from strangers. Didn't your mom teach you that?"

Law chuckled, before grinning at the female next to him, "I'm not exactly a full stranger now am I?"

Tapping her chin, she looked away before grinning back at his annoyed face. Reaching out, she poked his cheek and laughed when his annoyed look only got more so. Grabbing some of the offered candy, she popped them in her mouth and sighed in content as the sweet taste. She loved sweets, but chose not to eat them very often. When she did, she always felt sick. Mainly with chocolate though. One of her friends said it was due to being allergic to some metals. She didn't care though. Chocolate was good.

The two sat comfortably, chatting and drinking beers with the occasional candy. But all good-nights come to an end, even if you didn't want to. Her head dropped to his shoulder, curling up into his side. His head rested atop of hers as he passed out with her.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt warm and the feeling under her was soft, but firm. Opening her eyes, she almost hissed at the sun light that blared through the window. But where the direction came from was certainly not her room. Blinking, she looked around and noticed the unfamiliar living quarters. Then she looked down, surprised to see the man she was with last night there. Mia tried to inch her way off him, but his arm that rested around her waist stopped her from doing so, but she did not give up.

"If you keep doing that, I'll do something you might regret."

She froze, looking down at the man beneath her who stared back at her with half-lidded eyes. He yawned before closing them again, wrapping his other arm around her. Glaring, she flicked his chest and he reopened his eyes.

"Can you let go?"

"Why? I like you right here."

Mia rolled her eyes. "As sweet as that sounds, I need to use the restroom."

Law didn't say or move for a moment before finally letting go of her waist. She sat up, before flushing and jumping off the man. He only chuckled before pointing down the hall, indicating where the bathroom was.

When she came back, she saw that he hadn't really moved. One arm was under his head, and the other was across his stomach. The only difference was that the arm by his stomach was picking at the candy bowl he had. Boy did this man have a sweet tooth or what? Law opened his eyes before sitting up and pulling her down so she was in his lap. Flushing, she tried to get off but his arms were around her once more except for the occasional grab for candy.

Then he did something she was unprepared for. He kissed her, taking full advantage that her mouth was not yet closed as he slipped a piece of chocolate to her. Her eyes fluttered at the taste. Why did something so good have such a bad effect on her if it was too much? Wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled her flush with his body as one hand sat at her hip and the other was tangled in her hair.

When both of his hands were at his hips, he grinded her down to him, getting a moan from both of them. What was she doing? Whatever it was, it felt good, exciting, intoxicating. She was first to get tired of the clothes that kept from skin to skin contact. Grabbing Law's hoodie from last night, she tugged it up, breaking the kiss to get it over his head. He didn't stop her, only chuckled when she noticed he had nothing on under said hoodie. Whatever this man did over the years did his body good. She could only stare for a moment before looking at his face. She almost scowled at the smug expression she saw.

Law took this as an okay to slip one of his hands under her shirt. The vest she had on last night was already on the floor. How? Neither of them really knew that reason. His hand was quick to find her breast and kneed it with his palm, pinching the bra covered nipple and enticing a moan from the female in his lap. He wasted no time in taking off her shirt, raising a brow when he noticed that his thoughts were right about the bra. Black lace stared back at him, and he liked it.

He kissed the tops of her breast before pulling her head down to kiss her lips as his hands worked the clasp at the back. With a pop, it came loose. The only thing holding the bra up was the straps and the fact that her chest was pressed to his. Mia pulled away and let the bra drop to the floor with his hoodie and her shirt, before she teasingly ran her hand over the bulge in his pants. He groaned before attacking her chest. Suckling, nipping, groping. He enjoyed the noises she made when he did this. Trailing up from her chest to her neck, he nipped and kissed there too. And of course, he made sure to purposely leave a few marks.

Mia knew what he was up to, and grinded herself down on him. Taking advantage of his loss train of thought, she attacked his neck, intending to do the same thing to him.

"You little minx," he growled out, grabbing her ass and grinding her to him again.

The friction was getting to be too much for the both of them. In a furry of hands, they were both soon undressed, clothes splatted around them on the floor. Law had flipped them over so she was laying on the couch and he was above her. Positioned at her entrance, he rubbed the head to his clit, watching in satisfaction when she pouted, her face red.

"What do you want my little minx?" he whispered as he leaned down so they were nose to nose.

"You. Inside me," she got out, arching herself up to show that it was exactly what she wanted.

He grinned before pushing himself in slowly, marveling at how tight she was. He felt no resistance at any point as he was deep inside her. Law groaned at the feeling before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in. Keeping at an agonizingly slow pace, he wasn't expecting to get a flick on the forehead for it. Blinking, he frowned at the girl who glared up at him.

"I happen to like it rough, not this slow bullshit."

Chuckling, he liked this girl more and more. He also liked it rough, so he gave her exactly what she liked. His thrusting got faster, more wild. Her hands where behind him, clawing at his back and leaving red lines. He bit at her neck, chest, anything he could reach as long as it was skin. But he wanted more positions, so more he did.

Stopping and pulling out, he ignored her glares and moans of protest before he flipped her over so she was on her knees. He wasted no time in slamming back into her, releasing a loud moan from her as he did so. Smirking, he continued this fast pace, enjoying the sounds of skin slapping skin as he hands dug into her hips. Her own hands were clawing at the couch with each moan she released.

It felt warm at the pit of her stomach. She knew she was getting close. And he knew she was just by the tightness. It didn't stop him though; gritting his teeth as he felt his release coming close. Picking up his pace, he pulled her back to his chest as one hand found her clit and rubbed. Her hands found his hair and was harshly pulling. He paid no mind to it, fully intent to seeking his release as she got tighter. His mind didn't register anything before it was too late. No sooner after she came did he release his load inside her, thrusting until his release came to a stop.

Both panted as they stopped, before he pulled out. His cum leaked from her, dripping down her thighs. He didn't care though. Laying back, he pulled her with him so she was once again how they woke up. Mia snuggled into the warm chest as his hand lazily drew circles on his back. Then it clicked. Sitting up, he looked at her with wide eyes.

She blinked at him, seeing his frightened look. At first, she wondered if it was regret of sex. Then she laughed, putting the puzzle together. He frowned and glared at her for laughing.

"It's not funny. I should have worn protection or something."

"Chill out. There isn't a girl in my household that isn't currently on a method of contraception. "

He eyed long enough before she rolled her eyes, "I'm not ready to have a kid anyway. Especially with a guy I barely know."

Nodding his head, he laid back down and pulled her with him. They stayed that way for hours, absently talking before they fell asleep for a short while. It wasn't until dinner time did they both come back around. It didn't help that her phone went off and caused the wake up. Grabbing the ringing device, she answered. "What..?"

"Mia! Why didn't you come home! We were worried sick! We've been contacting you all day!"

Blinking as she held the phone away from her ear, she looked at her call history and sure enough, dozens of calls from all three girls were displayed there. Placing the phone back to her ear as the lecture from the other side stopped, she laughed. "I'm sorry. I've been a bit preoccupied. I fell asleep at a stranger's house."

Law raised a brow at her, but she only grinned and held a finger to her lips. The girls from the other line continued to lecture before Ran finally piped in, "You went home with that guy you were chatting up with last night huh?"

Laughing, she nodded her head before realizing they couldn't see that. "Oh, you got me. He offered me candy and I just couldn't say no."

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to take candy from strangers?"

"Of course. Saying that bad things will happen if I do."

"I'm guessing it turned out to be the complete opposite," Kaytlyn jumped in, so much you could practically hear the grin on her face.

Mia didn't answer, just chuckling and hanging up the cellphone. Law pulled a couple strands of her hair before pulling her down enough to snag her lips. They didn't start another round, instead getting dressed and leaving the apartment. It was late and he was not going to let her walk home alone. Especially from his crappy neighborhood.

Walking up to the door, she turned and grinned up at him. "Thank you for a wonderful time."

Grinning back down at her, he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Of course. And would you do the honor of coming with me to lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

Noticing three pairs of eyes peeking from behind the curtain of the window near the door, he pulled the silver haired girl to him and kissed her, enticing giggles from inside the home. Slipping a piece of paper to the girl in front of him, he bid his farewells and disappeared into the night. Mia looked at the paper and saw his number, grinning as she turned and walked inside only to be mobbed by her roommates.

_Sorry mommy, I broke the rule…_


End file.
